


Suffering

by lokideadinside



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Breast Related Disease, Don't freak out, F/M, I'm in Pain so Bev & Rich got to suffer too, M/M, Nipples are freed for a few minutes, No Beta, No Cancer, Non-Cancerous, Slight Nudity, WE DIE LIKE EDDIE, as i like to say, don't know how to tag, mentions of doctors, mostly because I feel like they'd make the same dumb choices I make, not long because it's just a vent, venting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokideadinside/pseuds/lokideadinside
Summary: Richie and Bev go to the doctor and find out why they are having sharp pains in their chests. The news isn't as worrisome as Eddie is thinking, but to Richie and Bev, they are done for.Sounds more dramatic than it really is, I promise. I just think Richie and Bev are slight drama queens. (and apparently the rest of the losers lowkey simp them, it's cute.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in pain because I drank caffeine. I also get in pain when I eat chocolate. I have fibrocystic breast or well I'm a higher likelihood of getting it. I don't have lumps (yet), but if I don't take care of my body, I can form them later on in life.
> 
> This one shot is just me pushing my issues off on Richie & Bev. It was originally just gonna be on Richie, but it's extremely rare in males (like only three men have ever gotten it in real life) so I decide to put it on Richie & Bev because it'd make more sense for Bev to have it.
> 
> Babes can't have caffeine or chocolate anymore; Richie & Bev (& I) are babes.
> 
> This is based on my experience with the issue, others may have different experiences. Don't take this and assume you have it because you have pains in your chest, go to the doctor. I understand doctors suck, but you can't assume you got an disease when it could be something more serious. With that said, enjoy the story.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of cis male going to a OBGYN. Some OBGYN see some males patients for multiple different and valid reasons, but Richie just doesn't want to go to his doctor so he went with Bev to her doctor instead. Mentions of a noncancerous disease that was catch in the early stages. Nothing to worry about. It's very common.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of Bev's heel against the floor could be heard in the shared doctor's room. Both Richie and her had been there for a few minutes, waiting for the doctor to come in after talking with the nurse.

The door opens and both of their heads shot up and look over.

A female doctor walks in and laughs at them both looking up so quickly, "Wow, Hello there! Miss Marsh with the guest of Mr Tozier, yes? I'm Dr. Smith" 

They nod as the doctor sits down.

"Normally we don't get a lot of cis males at the OBGYN, Mr Tozier, so you'll have to excuse my bluntness, but why are you here?"

Bev glanced over at Richie, who was already nervous and sweaty.

"Oh! Well you see, uh."

Bev cuts him off, "We were out eating and we felt similar sharp breast pains. I called a friend as well as my primary health care doctor and both told us to come here since the similarities were so similar." 

Dr. Smith nods, "Ah! I see! Well, can you tell me your symptoms, please? One at the time, of course."

Bev went first, "Well just that really, I've been having sharp pains in my chest area, same for Rich. They feel like what we'd imagine knives or needles to feel like."

Dr. Smith hums softly, "I see, I see.. Are you wearing a bra today, Miss Marsh?"

Bev shook her head, "No, Rich's partner told me not to wear one for the appointment just in case."

She smiles and nods, "Smart of them. Well if you're completely comfortable with each other, may we begin?" She gestures to both their breast areas.

Both nod their approval. Bev more confident than Richie.

Smith put on gloves and kindly request both to unbutton their shirts. 

Bev, who had put on one of Richie's Hawaiian shirts, did so immediately while Richie looks at the both of them in shock before doing so as well.

The doctor laughs at Richie's expression, before beginning on Bev.

"You two must be good friends if you're not partners."

Bev grins, "The Best. Richie may not look it, but he's respectful in his own way."

Richie playfully frowns and did a New Yorker, sounded Brooklyn to Bev, accent, "Miss Marsh! You're gonna ruin my street cred with that talk!"

Bev rolls her eyes as Smith laughs and continues the process of feeling for lumps in Bev's breast and asking her more about symptoms.

Once finished, Bev buttons the shirt she was wearing back up and sits there while the doctor moves on to Richie after changing gloves.

Richie sit up and lets the doctor feel at his pec area.

She hums softly, "Okay so I don't feel any lumps so far in either of you, but I think I know what is causing the pains."

The both relax even though Eddie did his own process of feeling for lumps himself and said himself he didn't feel anything out of normal. Richie buttons up his shirt.

She sits down on the stool meant for the doctor and looks at her tablet she brought with her, "Alrighty. Well, nothing too bad since I didn't feel any lumps or anything. May I ask, Do either of you drink caffeine or eat milk chocolate often?"

They both nod.

She smiles, "Okay so I'm thinking that might be the cause of this sharp pains. You see both of those items don't react well with very fibrous breast, which you two seem to have. Not to say you have gynecomastia, Mr Tozier. You actually don't! You don't have that much fat there actually to say you have gynecomastia, but what you do have is a lot of fibers in that area where your fat is. Those fibers with chocolate and caffeine is what causes the sharp pains you have been feeling. We could take some test and make sure, but I think if you just cut out the caffeine and chocolate, you'll notice you don't have the anymore pains. But if you do, please call immediately and let us know."

Bev and Richie both share a look before nodding, "Okay, Thanks Doc."

They were sent home with some paperwork from the doctor and a little note telling them what kind of pain medicine works for these sharp pains if they do get them again.

They drove home in complete silence and got to Richie's house within half an hour. 

Eddie had taken a home work day for the appointment and was waiting for the both of them. Ben was gonna meet them later for dinner.

Richie parks his car in the driveway before dropping his head on the handle of the steering wheel and let out a pathetic whine.

Bev felt that in her soul. No chocolate or caffeine? That cut into some much of their favorite comfort food choices.

They got out of the car and walk into the house to Eddie sitting on the couch, on the phone. 

He glances over and smiles before rushing the phone call to an end, "Hey guys, how was the appointment?"

"Horrible, Eds!"

Eddie's eyes widen and he jumps up, "Why? What's wrong? Oh god, did you have a lump? Did I just not feel it? Please don't tell me it's your hearts."

Bev huffs out an amused laugh, "No, No. It's not serious. We just were informed we can't have chocolate or caffeine anymore."

Richie turns to her in shock, "Not serious?! Miss Marsh, do you not understand my blood is pure caffeine!? How will I live without it?"

He falls on the couch Eddie abandoned when he jumped up. He let out a dramatic cry into the throw pillow laying there.

Eddie rolls his eyes and shares a fond but exhausted look with Bev. He pats Richie's back before closing up his laptop and everything to move it away.

Bev sat on their loveseat while Eddie took his work stuff back to his shared office with Richie. It, like their house, was a nice mixture of the two of them.

Eddie came back as Richie moves to lay more comfortably on the couch. He decided to lay with him on the other side. Much like how they'd sit in the hammock. 

Bev smiles at the two of them as Richie explains to Eddie the doctor's appointment in a soft tone without being asked.

Eddie's hand was running up and down the calf of Richie's leg as he talks and Richie's hand was playing with Eddie's ankle high socks.

Bev sneaks a picture of them both and decides to send it to the group chat in a second once Richie was done explaining. 

After Richie finished explaining, Eddie hops up and moves to the kitchen like a man on a mission with the little note from the doctor about their change in diet and such.

Richie and Bev share a look before running after him.

Eddie immediately starts taking out things from the fridge and cabinets.

They stood there and watched for a second before realizing the things he was grabbing out were items with caffeine or chocolate in them.

Once he seem to finish, he pulls off their notepad from the fridge for making a shopping list so Richie doesn't forget things. He starts writing everything down before throwing it into their trash. Richie and Bev look over his shoulder and notice he was writing to the side if he already knew alternative to that item they could get instead.

Bev and Richie share yet another look. This time Richie's face was filled with pure love and adoration and Bev was feel with pure happiness. They both kiss Eddie's check on the side they were on, which seem to shock Eddie, who jumps a little before relaxing and keeping at his task.

The two of them move to sit down at the island's bar and watch Eddie, who calls Ben to let him know the new and to talk to him on alternatives as well. 

Bev leans again Rich and smiles to herself as they sat there, "we got ourselves some good ones, huh?" She said it in such a soft whisper, she was shocked Richie even heard her.

He kisses her head and shook his head, "No, we got the best, baby."

She looks up to him and grins before agreeing.

When they went back to listening to Eddie, they had found he made a whole group call with the rest of the losers to talk alternatives and about having the right pain medicine at their places just for in case.

Richie made a sniffing noise, which cause both Eddie and Bev to look at him. He had tears running down his face and a weak smile to let them know it was good crying.

Bev let some of her own tears free and hugs onto Richie while Eddie ask everyone for a second and told them he had two crybabies on his hands.

Both Richie and Bev let out a cry, "Hey!" while the other Losers laughed and Stan said "Don't you always."

He kisses them both on the cheeks and gave them a hug before going back to his call and talking to Patty through Stan about other alternatives for chocolate.

Richie went back to holding Bev in his arms and she moves her legs over one of his to be closer to him as they watch Eddie slowly go over the list he made and form a Pinterest board with Patty. They didn't know why, but they had never felt more loved and supported in the most mundane of ways then right this second, listening to Mike talk about cutting out coffee himself and maybe even chocolate and here Ben and Eddie confess they already decided they were the second they got the news.

For some reason to the both of them, this support and consideration filled them more emotionally than the Losers risking their lives for them. Maybe it was because it was to show they want them in the best of health. Maybe it's because their life risking adventures were done with and now the mundane things were what moved them like this.

It was unclear why, but that aside Bev and Richie could agree; You can't get better friends than the Losers.

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through the writing of this an idea for a second part poked around in my head so if you want that, let me know. If not, I may end up writing it anyways. It's venting. I'm sorry.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid)


End file.
